<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chantalle by Rain (theravenyesthatone)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733134">Chantalle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/Rain'>Rain (theravenyesthatone)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theravenyesthatone/pseuds/Rain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an original story I wrote a long time ago. Two women on a cold day and what happens next. Some romance, some action, some adventure. </p><p>Beware the grammar monster, the story is old.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chantalle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chantalle</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>by Rain</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>© - 2006</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>o o o o</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>    It started with a glance, I saw her on an early winter's day, one that promised sunlight, but only gave sleet.</p><p>A treacherous day, at the very least.</p><p>However, who would notice the weather, in this sort of circumstance anyway?</p><p><br/>    My heavy pea coat, and the woolen watch cap pulled down over my ears, and the big boots of my feet, made me about as memorable as the weather, but in the moment, when my eyes intersected hers, I saw it.</p><p>I knew it...I felt it...</p><p><br/>    Thunderstruck I could only stare, my heart missing so many beats, that I felt faint, yet I felt alive...perhaps for the very first time, ever.</p><p>Uncaring of the icy water that was now running down my neck as I straightened out, I forgot who I was, where I was going, how to walk.</p><p>    There was nothing in my world, except for her, and that moment.</p><p>    As time started again, her gaze moved beyond me and her footsteps took her away from me, and my heart stopped again, for long moments, as I knew at once, that without her I would not live, could not exist. It was unthinkable, not possible.</p><p>    Quickly redirecting my course along the icy street, I fumbled after her, uncaring of my newfound madness, ignoring the splash of a passing car as it soaked the side of my thick coat. Nothing mattered, nothing, except her.</p><p><br/>    It took an eternity stumbling steps, but I managed to catch up to her, managed to keep my footing, even though my sanity had fled entirely.</p><p>Breathless, and beyond speech, I slowed to a walking pace beside her, and tried in vain to catch a better glimpse of her out of the corner of my eye. She had black hair, that much I could see, and a profile that could have launched the fleet that attacked Troy.</p><p>    I could feel myself melt into my big, ungainly boots as I shuffle beside her.</p><p>    While I was trying to formulate anything sensible, or even coherent to say, she slowed and turned to me, revealing eyes as dark as her hair that branded my soul as forever hers.</p><p>No one else would possess me thus, ever again, and never had anyone done so before.</p><p>    "What do you want?" She finally asked, in a voice that made me shiver, made me find a new reason to live. The question was innocent, curious.</p><p><br/>    "I don't know." I managed after blushing a fine shade of crimson, feeling stupid, slow, inept, in love.</p><p><br/>    "I want some coffee." The new owner of my heart said, after a short beat, before she bestowed me with a smile that could have caused an early spring.</p><p><br/>    "I can do coffee..." I said, feeling more like myself, even if I had no clue about who I was.</p><p>    Now walking on air, I guided her towards a warm and inviting doorway, thanking the fates that we just happened to be exactly where the third best coffee house in town, happened to be.</p><p>    Who gave a damn about the weather anyway?</p><p>   Once inside, I brought my new friend, my hearts desire, to a table in the corner, took her coat, and pulled out her chair, and tried not to faint, or act too foolish, love struck though I was.</p><p>    "What is your name?" I managed to ask, as I pulled my hand through my unruly hair and settled my not-very-dry coat on the back of my chair. Conscious only of her, I paid no attention to myself at all.</p><p><br/>    "Chantalle." She finally answered, as she looked me over, making me become aware of how I must look, dressed in my heavy cabled sweater and thick woolen pants. I was dressed to be outside.</p><p>    After telling her my own name, I moved to fetch coffee for us, and in my delirium, did not notice anything along the way. Not what I ordered, how much it cost, what the change was, nothing.</p><p><br/>    Upon returning to the table, I finally sat, trying not to stare at Chantalle, at this woman, this vision. Her thick hair made my hands ache, and I felt my heart rise into my throat with longing. I wanted to run my hands through her hair, to feel her skin, her mouth, her body, anything, everything, always. However, I managed to control myself, managed to not burn my mouth on my coffee, and I listened to her talk, memorized her, recorded every nuance of her being, so that I could revisit her later on, when she was gone, when she took my heart, and left me.</p><p>    "Why are you looking at me like that?" Chantalle eventually asked, obviously aware of my less than subtle scrutiny.</p><p><br/>    "Uh...I can't help it." I said, blushing again and fiddling with my now empty cup, feeling even more foolish than before, if that was possible.</p><p>    She seemed to be satisfied with my answer at least for the time being, so we finished our coffee, and gradually collected ourselves to leave the coffee shop. As I helped her into her coat, I inhaled her scent, becoming nearly delirious as I did, so overwhelmed by her I was.</p><p><br/>    Finally, we were back on the street, and I was left with the option of having her walk out of my life again, to me an impossible thing...an unimaginable thing.</p><p>While I mulled this over, I felt her arm link with mine as she proceeded to drag me down the street, before my feet caught up with my mind and I willingly went with her, I did not care where she was going. I'd go anywhere, so long as she was with me. Turns out, we were going to find a taxi, apparently Chantalle had tired of the ice that was now raining sideways from the sky.</p><p>  The air smelled heavily of snow, it was just a matter of hours, before the city would be blanketed with the stuff. I did not care, however, because Chantalle was pulling on my arm..   </p><p>  Using the magic, that had ensnared me, Chantalle quickly had us in a relatively warm taxi, and had looked at me expectantly, obviously wanting me to provide her with an address. Blinking only once in surprise, I quickly gave my own and the vehicle sped off, with me more confused than ever, and Chantalle edging her way across the seat to my side of the car.</p><p>    "Tell me why you chased me on the street." Came her honey soaked voice, from right beside my ear, causing an eruption of goose flesh, and also making my heart miss several beats in the process.</p><p><br/>    Turning to stare into eyes that evoked images of wanton desire within me, that made my breath catch, I shrugged with one shoulder, and tried to evade her question.<br/>   </p><p>  "Tell me." She whispered, commanding me, her lips now dangerously close to my neck, as she tugged on the frayed knot that held me together, easily undoing it and beginning to unravel me with her talented fingers.</p><p><br/>    Unable to resist her siren's call, knowing that I would probably wreck my ship on her shores, I swallowed past the lump in my throat and in turn, brought my mouth close to her ear, before I whispered into it.</p><p><br/>    "Because I love you." My voice was sure, when I said this, not sounding at all like how I felt on the inside of myself, all gibbering panic, and a confused, insane mess.</p><p>    Chantalle said nothing, but I hears her breath catch, before I felt the hand that was holding onto my arm tighten to an almost painful extent. A moment later, I felt her lips brush my ear, and her arms move to wrap around me; it felt impossibly good, incredibly right.</p><p>    "I love you too." She whispered in a voice so low, that I could barely hear her, but I was sure I was going to pass out right there and then. I know I sagged against her, I know tears formed in my eyes.</p><p>    The sort of thing that happens when you find your soul.</p><p>    The taxi came to a halt, and I paid the man without thought, and then I quickly squirmed across the seat and stepped out onto the curb, where Chantalle was waiting for me. This was impossible, incredible, unbelievable, fantastic. I dared not pinch myself, for fear that I would wake up from this dream come true.</p><p>   Taking my beloved's hand, I led her around the house we had stopped in front of, taking her to the small cottage that was nestled at the end of its spacious back-garden. Almost dropping my key as I slid it into the lock, and pushed open the door to the small, but welcoming space that was my home, my shelter, my refuge. Turning to close the door and secure it, I then turned to my guest, and smiled sheepishly.</p><p>   I had never actually had a guest here before...</p><p><br/>    A complete loner by nature, it was just not something I did. My profession, and my life, did not leave a lot of room for anything else, but for Chantalle, I would make room, create time, evoke space. For her, I would do anything.</p><p><br/>    After a moment, I held my hand out for her coat, and quickly hung it up, before adding my own coat to the small rack, and removing my boots as well. Chantalle seemed to smile slightly, before she bent to unlace her own boots, affording me with a fine view of her posterior, as her insulated pants stretched across her form. Shaking myself out of my reverie, and feeling my self control falter, I quickly moved to turn on some lights, and then made my way to the fireplace that dominated my single roomed living space. There was a recessed kitchen alcove, and a small bathroom, but the rest, was just this room.</p><p>   Crammed with books, with music, and other things.</p><p>    "Please, make yourself at home. The fire will be ready in just a moment, and I can make tea..." I said, feeling severely out of touch with being a hostess, as I watched Chantalle walk around my space. Her hair, was making my hands ache again, and I was finding it hard to concentrate on anything at all.</p><p><br/>    "I don't want tea..." Came her eventually response, as she looked up from a piece of driftwood that she had been examining.</p><p><br/>    "What do you want then?" I asked in all sincerity, as I secured the screen in front of the fireplace and put down my matches.</p><p><br/>    Without a word, Chantalle crossed the space between us, and stopped right before me, staring at me with her gorgeous eyes, burning my skin with her presence, her scent. "I want you..." Came the softly spoken reply, barely above a whisper, meant only for my ears, even though there was no one else around.</p><p>    Before I could react, Chantalle wrapped her arms around me and pulled me to her, sliding her hands up the back of my heavy sweater and without a moment of hesitation, she kissed me. It was not a gentle kiss. It consumed me, awakened the animal within me, caused me to explode with passion, emotion, desire, feeling.</p><p>   Moments passed, with nothing except for us, kissing, touching, moaning, being, then Chantalle wrapped her legs around me, showing off remarkable flexibility as she lifted her self off the ground, and entrusted herself to my strength, my love.</p><p>    Without breaking our kiss, I moved us towards the bed, which was right now, covered in cushions and a heavy spread, and I laid her down onto it, settling my weight half on her, half on the floor. As her hands were freed to do more than just hold on, I felt them move to my clothes, pulling on shirts, sweater, belt, and without thought, my own hands, moved to undress her, possess her, as she possessed me.<br/>   </p><p>In short order, we were naked, our skins aflame, hands and mouths seeking, wanting, demanding. I was so filled with emotion, I knew that I was on overload, but I wanted more, so much more. I wanted everything.</p><p>    Anything less, would never be enough.</p><p>    Hands, so tender, ran down my front, paused to caress my aching nipples, my swollen breasts, my smooth flanks, but never stopping their journey, as Chantalle made love to my neck with her mouth, as my hands roamed her form, memorizing, learning, knowing. There was nary a pause and I felt fingers fill me, slide into me, stroke and caress me, own me.</p><p>   My body was burning, from the inside.<br/>   </p><p>   Incoherent now, I was still able to bring my own hand down Chantalle's body, almost swooning at the moisture, and heat that I found within her. Almost screaming with pleasure as Chantalle's sharp teeth closed on my shoulder, as she marked me as hers.Together, as one. I could not tell where she ended and I began, but I did not care, would never care. All that mattered was Chantalle, who was now shaking in my arms, moaning in my ear, arching into my body, owning me with her fingers, and her mouth.</p><p><br/>    Orgasm hit me by surprise and as I lost myself, I felt Chantalle topple off the edge of her own climax, and as our pleasure blended, as we became one, I knew that my heart was whole, and I knew what love was. Feeling fingers slide out of me, and then strong hands pull on me, I rested my weight fully on Chantalle, and breathed in, her scent, her essence, her heat, and her love...it was a perfect moment, one that I never wanted to leave, ever.</p><p><br/>    As aftershocks shook both of us, and we kissed tenderly, and then with building passion, oblivious to everything, a fierce knocking on my door startled both of us out of our blissful reverie. Bewildered, as no one ever came knocking on my door, I rose, sliding on a shirt from the pile of discarded clothing, and feeling Chantalle wrap herself up in the heavy throw that covered my bed.</p><p><br/>    Moving to my door, I slid back the metal plate that covered my peep hole, and glanced out. Even though the yard was poorly lit, I could clearly see who it was, and when I did, I stepped back in shock. Someone, who looked just like Chantalle, was standing at my door, but the woman, looked nothing like my Chantalle, my love, my heart.<br/>   </p><p>Confused beyond belief, I threw the latches that secured my door, and only barely managed to step out of the way as the door swung inwards, letting the cold, and not only from the weather, but from the woman who was confounding me with her presence.</p><p>    "Where is she!?" Came the immediate, angry question. The voice, so much like Chantalle's, but nothing like it.</p><p><br/>    "Where is who, and who are you?" I answered, feeling my dormant temper spark to life, my hackles raise, and my heart seize with hear.</p><p><br/>    Without a pause, the woman pushed past me, and barged into my space...with me at her heels.</p><p><br/>    "Chantalle! What is going on!?" The woman asked in a loud voice, her gaze pining my lover, who had actually managed to dress herself and was now standing awkwardly near the fire, looking so scared that without thought, I ran to her and wrapped her up in my embrace, uncaring of anything or anyone, just that my love was in need, and I wanted to fill it, somehow.</p><p><br/>    "Chantalle, come with me, at once! Whoever this is, will leave you, use you, abuse you, throw you away. Blood is thicker than water, come, now!" The woman shouted and demanded, and with each word, I could feel Chantalle startle in my arms.</p><p>    Turning my love around, I looked into her eyes, tried to tell her with my eyes, that I would always love her, never use her, never abuse her, and certainly, not throw her away, ever. I would die first.</p><p>    "Don't go. Stay with me." I whispered, as I sensed Chantalle's evil twin approach, as my heart beat out of my chest, as Chantalle's tears soaked the shirt that I was wearing.</p><p>    Before Chantalle could respond, the other woman grabbed her, and tried to pull her from my arms, but I was not having it, Chantalle was mine, I was hers, we were each others's. No one was going to take her from me, if Chantalle left, it would be because she chose to go...nothing else.</p><p>    "Chantalle, this woman cannot give you what you need, look how she lives, you will end up with nothing, you will have nothing..." The woman barked as she surveyed my domain with obvious disdain.</p><p><br/>    Chantalle only held onto me tighter and buried her face into my chest, her body shaking now as I tried to comprehend what was going on.<br/>   </p><p>   "Leave! You are not wanted here." I said at last, moving my love to my back, and wrapping her arms around me, determined to protect her, to the end.</p><p><br/>    "We'll just see about that!" The wicked twin said, before two large men burst into my space and before I could stop them, they knocked me down and grabbed Chantalle.</p><p>    I rolled to my feet, and with a smooth motion, grabbed the hand of the man closest to me, and broke his wrist, backhanding him viciously in the process. No one was taking Chantalle from me, and certainly not by force. The unmistakable sound of a gun cocking reached my ears, and I froze, looking up to find the evil twin with a steady gun trained on me, and her other brute holding a terrified Chantalle very securely.</p><p><br/>    Knowing that I would never be able to reach her in time, I stood still and watched as the three intruders, and my love, my life, my heart and soul, retreated from my space. As soon as they were out the door, I ran after them, heedless of the cold, of the snow, of my near nakedness, of my bare feet.</p><p>    "Chantalle! I love you!!" I screamed into the uncaring wind, my sight blinded by the snow, my heart only beating to keep me alive and for no other reason.<br/>   </p><p>   Hearing a large engine start up, I waded through the heavy drifts of snow, wiping my hair from my face.<br/>   </p><p>   "Chantalle!!" I screamed, frantic, desperate, as I came to the street and saw a large bus move away from the curb.</p><p>   Running faster still, I tore after it, clearly seeing Chantalle in the back window, her tear stained face looking out at me as I gave chase, as my lungs burned, as my feet became raw.</p><p>    The only reason I was able to keep up at all, was the heavy snow, impeding the progress of the bus... Beside Chantalle, her sister, the evil witch, smirked at me, her face the picture of hatred.</p><p>    "Chantalle!" I gasped, falling into the snow, feeling my lip break open. "Chantalle!!!" I cried, my tears freezing on my face as I knelt in the street, my heart bleeding out, my life coming to an end, even though my heart kept beating.</p><p>    This was not happening, someone wake me up from this nightmare.</p><p>    ***</p><p>    "Sweetheart." A soft voice in my ear caused my eyes to open.</p><p>Disoriented, I felt fingers wipe tears from my eyes as a soft arm wrapped itself around me. Blinking my vision clear, I looked at my companion, my tears starting anew as I saw who it was.</p><p>   Chantalle, my love, my life.</p><p><br/>    "The dream again?" She asked, kissing me softly, encircling my body with hers, and soothing me as my arms tightened around her.</p><p><br/>    "Yes..." I whisper.</p><p>   The dream, except in the dream, Chantalle does not manage to overcome her sister and pull the emergency break of the buss and break out through the emergency exit. As soon as she had been put on the bus, the had been ignored, as it was assumed that she would come along quietly, like always. As she always had before.</p><p>    Only fools underestimate the power of true love.</p><p>    "I love you..." I whisper into her hair, feeling my heart beat again, as I realize that it was only a dream this time, and that the evil sister would not be back again, not that it would matter if she did.</p><p>   No one was taking Chantalle from me, the only way she would go, is if she left willingly and by her own choice.</p><p><br/>    "I love you too..." Chantalle whispers back, before the gentle rocking of the sailboat we are ensconced in, lulls us both back into a dreamless sleep, the ocean's safe embrace ensuring that we would live and love, as we chose, forever after.</p><p>
  <strong>    The End</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>    Chantalle</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>    by Rain</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>    © - 2006</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>